Demigod Quiz
by MooBerry- I AM THE BAUX GHOST
Summary: This is a personality quiz testing who your godly parent is. It is extremely specific with over 60 questions and many combinations to 12 eligible Gods. Gods include Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus, Nike, Demeter, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, and Athena. Also, feel free to look into my Harry Potter personality quiz. If you have any book/Movie based quiz ideas, PM me
1. Page 1

Page 1

What is your favorite weather?

a) I love hot or warm weather. Bring on the ice cream!

b) I'm more for hot chocolate on cold or chilly days.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 4

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 2


	2. Page 2

Page 2

It's sprinkling outside, not very hard, just a drizzle. What do you wear?

a) Are you kidding?! There's no way I'm getting wet. I always carry and umbrella and a hoddie when the clouds come.

b) It's just a little bit of rain! I don't care if I get a little wet.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 9

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 3


	3. Page 3

Page 3

Sea or Sky?

a) Sky! It has puffy clouds and the sun!

b) Sea, obviously. I love the ocean!

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 5

if you chose answer b) proceed to page 6


	4. Page 4

Page 4

What kind of person are you? Laid back and calm or uptight and self conscious?

a) I'm pretty relaxed

b) OMG! Are they looking at me?! Quick! How's my hair? Is there anything in my teeth?

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 8

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 9


	5. Page 5

Page 5

Sunny or Cloudy?

a) Sunny!

b) Cloudy!

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 9

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 7


	6. Page 6

Page 6

Your family goes to a lake but nobody wants to swim because the water is too cold. What would you do?

a) Sitting in the sand all day is boring. I don't care about the temp, my body will adjust to the cold.

b) I'm fine with sitting on the beach with a good book. I need to work on my tan anyways.

Is you chose answer a) proceed to page 13

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 14


	7. Page 7

Page 7

How do you feel about thunder?

a) Thunder is just a big sound. It doesn't scare me.

b) Ummmm. Can we take a moment to remember that with thunder comes lightning? Yikes! Thunder is a NO for me.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 36

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 6


	8. Page 8

Page 8

If you had to choose between living where it was always nighttime and living where the sun never set, which would you choose?

a) Sunlight! I can always buy a bunch of dark curtains for when I want to sleep.

b) Living in darkness would be so cool! Just think of all the prank opportunities.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 31

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 30


	9. Page 9

Page 9

Do you enjoy reading fashion, Pop Culture, or social magazines?

a) A little, not very often

b) OMG! YAAAAAAS!

c) never

if you chose answer a) proceed to page 31

if you chose answer b) proceed to page 45

if you chose answer c) proceed to page 44


	10. Page 10

Page 10

Do you live on the coast?

a) No, but it sounds awesome.

b) I'm fine living here, the beach is too foggy and cold. Plus sand gets every where.

c) Yes, and I love it here!

d) Yes, but I would like to move

If you chose answers a) or c) proceed to page 11

If you chose answers b) or d) proceed to page 20


	11. Page 11

Page 11

You have a pool at your house, how often do you swim?

a) Once or twice a week, it's good exercise.

b) Occasionally I swim, but only when I have friends over.

c) All day. Every day. I can hold my breath longer then anyone I know.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 12

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 9

If you chose answer c) proceed to page 12


	12. Page 12

Page 12

Congratulations, you are a child of Poseidon!

If you would like to continue this quiz go to page 8


	13. Page 13

Page 13

Water vs. Heat! Who wins?

a) I don't give a dam about science.

b) Water cools heat, Duh!

c) Heat evaporates water, obviously

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 9

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 10

If you chose answer c) proceed to page 35


	14. Page 14

Page 14

Who bugs you more, people who care way too much about themselves or people who care way to much about others.

a) People who only care about themselves are so selfish! I'm glad I'm not that narcissistic.

b) Everybody knows people who care way too much about others are just being fake. They're pathetic kiss-asses

c) WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG!

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 18

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 19

If you chose answer c) go back and pick a different letter you little rebel!


	15. Page 15

Page 15

Are you afraid of the dark?

a) People lived in darkness for eons, it's no big deal.

b) In bed ready to go to sleep, "Oh no! I forgot to turn the hallway light on!"

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 62

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 8


	16. Page 16

Page 16

Are you easily annoyed?

a) I loose my temper easily, you better not mess with me!

b) I've got a pretty level head.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 25

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 65


	17. Page 17

Page 17

Are you an overachiever?

a) Yes, definitely

b) Nope.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 37

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 51


	18. Page 18

Page 18

Are you a controlling person?

a) Yes, absolutely

b) No, not really

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 22

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 31


	19. Page 19

Page 19

What kinds of things do you fight about?

a) I'm a loner, I don't even _have_ anyone to fight with. :(

b) FIST FIGHTS!

c) my battles are all sports related, Go Team!

d) I'm a debater, my maturity helps to win my verbal battles

e) I have self battles about my appearance, what do I wear? Skirt or jeans? I can never decide!

f) Family fights, sometimes my home dogs bug the crap out of me.

If you chose a) proceed to page 15

If you chose b) proceed to page 16

If you chose c) proceed to page 17

If you chose d) proceed to page 18

If you chose e) proceed to page 9

If you chose f) proceed to page 20


	20. Page 20

Page 20

Would you consider yourself to be a multi skilled person?

a) not really, no.

b) Totally! I'm a Jack of All Trades!

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 47

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 58


	21. Page 21

Page 21

Which subjects do you excel at more?

a) Math and Science

c) Language Arts and Social Studies

if you chose answer a) proceed to page 48

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 24


	22. Page 22

Page 22

Which do you think is a better battle plan?

a) Defense

b) OFFENSE!

c) Depends on who's fighting who

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 24

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 25

If you chose answer c) go back and chose a different one. XP


	23. Page 23

Page 23

Which is a better motovation to win something?

a) Win for the sake of Winning! I want something to gloat about!

b) Win for a greater purpose, like to win a city or show everone around you that your better then they are.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 17

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 16


	24. Page 24

Page 24

Are you good at giving advise?

a) I like to stay out of other peoples problems

b) No Way! I'm always the one asking for advise.

c) Totally, I know right from wrong and I'm good at persuading people to make the right decision.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 15

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 45

If you chose answer c) proceed to page 26


	25. Page 25

Page 25

Which element do you choose: Fire or Storm?

a) Fire can take down buildings, people and even whole forests. Nothing is more destructive then that!

b) Storms are dangerous, just think about all those tornadoes, hurricanes and downpours that could quench a fire in a heart beat.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 27

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 7


	26. Page 26

Page 26

Are you good at planning ahead?

a) Yes! I plan my life as much a possible. It keeps me from procrastinating.

b) I'm pretty casual about my life. If I forget something, what ever.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 34

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 21


	27. Page 27

Page 27

Would you rather build or destroy?

a) Building is productive!

b) Destroying stuff is fun!

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 21

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 28


	28. Page 28

Page 28

Pretend you're in highschool. Another student bumps into you in the hall. You're not sure if it was an accident or not but they don't stop to apologize. What would you do/think?

a) Maybe they were just in a hurry and couldn't afford to stop

b) That was a little rude, but I'm not going to tell _them_ that.

c) Maybe I'll yell "Excuse You!" after them, just to give them something to think about.

d) HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU!

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 65

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 9

If you chose answer c) proceed to page 24

If you chose answer d) you probably need to look into anger management.

...

Just kidding, If you chose d) proceed to page 29


	29. Page 29

Page 29

Are you a violent person?

a) no

b) only when provoked

c) (Cracks Knuckles)

if you chose answer a) proceed to page 65

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 15

If you chose answer c) proceed to page 33


	30. Page 30

Page 30

Would you rather stay in your home town for the rest of your life (no matter how bored you get) or travel the world but only get to see your home and family (including spouse or significant other) once every few years.

a) Traveling the world sounds really cool!

b) I would get lonely, I'd rather stay in one place.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 20

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 15


	31. Page 31

Page 31

Do you enjoy listening to music?

a) Duh! Who doesn't?

b) not really, I'd rather be with my own thoughts.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 61

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 15


	32. Page 32

Page 32

Congratulations, you are a child of Apollo.

If you would like to continue the quiz, go to page 17


	33. Page 33

Page 33

Congratulations, you are a child of Ares

...Just try not to kill anyone, Kay?

If you would like to continue the quiz, go to page 8


	34. Page 34

Page 34

Congratulations, you are a child of Athena.

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 8


	35. Page 35

Page 35

What's the most important aspect of a solar panel?

a) Without the sun, there would be nothing to power the _SOLAR_ panel.

b) The sun exists no mater what, without the machine, there would be nothing to harness it's power.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 8

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 21


	36. Page 36

Page 36

Congratulations, You are a child of Zeus.

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 6


	37. Page 37

Page 37

Are you a competitive person?

a) a little

b) no, I pretty low key

c) Wanna arm wrestle? I guarantee I'll win!

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 40

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 51

If you chose answer c) proceed to page 41


	38. Page 38

Page 38

Would you rather be the one who makes great inventions or the one who owns them?

a) I want to be the inventor, I'd get so much money _and_ I'd get to own my inventions. Not to mention the fame

b) Well if I was the one who owned all the inventions, wouldn't that mean I have a lot of money? What can I say, I just want it all.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 21

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 20


	39. Page 39

Page 39

How would you deal with a weed?

a) PESTICIDES! I don't care if I'm spreading dangerous chemicals around my garden, it's the easiest way.

b) I pull them up by hand, wouldn't want to get pesticide poisoning

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 13

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 65


	40. Page 40

Page 40

Are you afraid of spiders?

a) OMG YAASSSSSSSSSSSS!

b) Not at all. We need spiders to survive, they manage the insect population.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 34

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 39


	41. Page 41

Page 41

Which is most important in a battle/game?

a) Brute Force!...But not at the expense of my own team/soldiers

b) Strategy

c)WINNING!

If you chose answer a) proceed page 29

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 40

If you chose answer c) proceed to page 42


	42. Page 42

Page 42

Is winning everything to you?

a) YEEEEEES, ALWAYS!

b) nope

if you chose answer a) you need to calm down

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 9

Oh, are you calm now, ok. Proceed to page 43.


	43. Page 43

Page 43

Congratulations, you are a child of Nike.

What's that? No, there aren't any prizes for being a demigod, unless you count being attacked by monsters on a daily bases.

No...I don't have a trophy for you.

Oh, sorry were fresh out of medals.

Whao! Whoa buddy! Just Calm down! Even breaths, yes that's it.

I'm sorry we don't have a-what was it you wanted- oh, I'm sorry we don't have a 'Certificate of Valor' for you. You'll just have to settle with going to page 9 to continue this quiz.

Gosh...you take things _way_ to seriously.


	44. Page 44

Page 44

Do you use logic and common sense regularly?

a) Of course.

b) nope.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 26

If you chose answer b) you should really rethink your recent life choices. You can do that while flipping (clicking...?) to page 45


	45. Page 45

Page 45

On average, how long do you spend on your appearance?

a) With showering and normal personal hygiene...probably around 20 minutes.

b) 45 minutes or more, I have a very elaborate routine.

c) Less then 20 minutes

if you chose answer a) proceed to page 20

if you chose answer b) proceed to page 46

If you chose answer c) proceed to page 48


	46. Page 46

Page 46

How important is your appearance to you?

a) Very, I care a lot what people think of me.

b) I put a decent amount of thought into my appearance, but I'm not expecting to turn any heads.

c) I don't give a crap what people think of me.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 47

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 65

If you chose answer c) proceed to page 15


	47. Page 47

Page 47

Congratulations, you are a child of Aphrodite.

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 15


	48. Page 48

Page 48

Are you a "Neat Freak?"

a) Not Really, I don't mind a little dirt under my fingernails. If it really starts to bother me I can always wash my hands.

b) (Casually rearranges hand sanitizer collection)

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 49

if you chose answer b) proceed to page 45


	49. Page 49

Page 49

Do you enjoy taking things apart to see how they work?

a) Nope. As long as it works the way it's supposed to, I really don't care.

b) Of course! Like any good engineer always says, "If it an't broke, fix it until it is!"

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 51

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 50


	50. Page 50

Page 50

Congratulations! You are a child of Hephaestus. Thanks (in advance) for all you advances in the science world!

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 20


	51. Page 51

Page 51

Do you like alcohol?

a) I'm underage, but yeah.

b) I've never tried it.

c) no

d) "hic" yeah, I do "Hic"

If you chose answers a) or d) proceed to page 53

If you chose answer b) go to page 48

If you chose answer c) go to page 52


	52. Page 52

Page 52  
You're not a demigod...Sorry.

Just kidding, go to page 20


	53. Page 53

Page 53

Do you like fruit?

a) No

b) Yes! Who doesn't?

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 9

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 54


	54. Page 54

Page 54

Are you an "Outdoor" person?

a) Yes!

b) No!

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 66

if you chose answer b) proceed to page 55


	55. Page 55

Page 55

Are you frequently drunk?

a) No

b) *Staggers sideways with slurred voice* "Offfff course not."

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 57

If you chose answer b) you probably need to lay off the happy juice. Proceed to page 56


	56. Page 56

Page 56

I would say "Congratulations" because you are a child of Dionysus but I'm not sure If that's a good or bad thing.

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 57


	57. Page 57

Page 57

I screwed up on page numbers...darn it. Who knew writing a choose you own adventure book would be so hard, I've literally spent hours setting this thing up and then I go and mess up like this.

*sigh*

Oh well, just pretend you didn't see this page and move on to page 20


	58. Page 58

Page 58

Would you ever consider pick-pocketing someone?

a) No way! stealing is bad and I'd probably get caught

b) I dunno...maybe if I had a good reason.

c) OMG YAAAAAS! That would be such a thrill!

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 44

If you chose answers b) or c) proceed to page 59


	59. Page 59

Page 59

Would you consider yourself to be athletic?

a) Yep!

b) hahahahaha, you're joking, right?

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 60

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 53


	60. Page 60

Page 60

Congratulations you are a child of Hermes!

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 15


	61. Page 61

Page 61

Would you consider yourself to be a good poet?

a) No way! When I rhyme, I sound stupid.

b) I'm a poet and I know it.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 17

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 32


	62. Page 62

Page 62

Are you a "People" person?

a) Yes, I like to think I'm pretty social.

b) No way! People are stupid!

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 45

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 63


	63. Page 63

Page 63

You do wear a lot of black?

a) I deffinetly wear a lot of dark or neutral colors. I feel more comfortable that way.

b) I love patterns and prints. I wear dark colors too, as I have something else to dress it up. I want mywardrobe to be exiting

c) I'm full on goth

d) I wear a lot of flashy colors

If you chose answers a) or c) proceed to page 64

If you chose answers b) or d) proceed to page9


	64. Page 64

Page 64

Congratulations, you are a child of Hades.

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 8


	65. Page 65

Page 65

Does nature clear your head?

a) Yes.

b) No.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 66

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 15


	66. Page 66

Page 66

Where would you rather live?

a) I'd want to be close to nature, it would be so peaceful.

b) I'd want to be in an urban city, where else could I find free wifi!?

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 67

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 62


	67. Page 67

Page 67

Do you like nature?

a) Yes! I love it.

b) I appreciate nature...from my bedroom window.

If you chose answer a) proceed to page 68

If you chose answer b) proceed to page 6


	68. Page 68

Page 68

Congratulations, you are a child of Demeter!

If you would like to continue this quiz, go to page 6


	69. Page 6820

Page 6820

I just wanted to let you guys know that this quiz took 4 hours to prep and around 2 hours to type and edit. I put a large amount of work into it and I would appreciate reviews.

Thanks for being so awesome


End file.
